Thermoplastic polyurethanes are known and for some years small injection molded parts and articles have been made from thermoplastic polyurethanes. Because of the good physical properties of polyurethanes, larger parts and articles are desired which have a sufficient balance of desirable physical properties, particularly including stiffness as well as high and low temperatures resistance for a variety of applications. For example, molded thermoplastic polyurethanes find use in automobile parts, which parts are subjected to temperature extremes requiring that such materials have low temperature impact and elevated temperature resistance. Low temperature impact properties are particularly desirable when a part has been painted, and the high elevated temperature resistance, because of exposure to heat effects from sunlight and the high temperature generated in the engine and by friction. While a number of polyurethanes have been used, generally one or another physical properties has to be sacrificed. With most polyurethanes available, to achieve low temperature impact, the elevated temperature resistance to distortion generally is sacrificed; and to obtain high temperature distortion resistance, the low temperature impact is often sacrificed. Therefore, it is an objective of those skilled in the art to obtain thermoplastic polyurethanes that may be injection molded to form parts and articles weighing several pounds which have the required degree of stiffness and strength, and especially, both low temperature impact and high temperature resistance.